


Day Trip

by Jld71



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: It was just supposed to be a romantic day trip.





	Day Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by brumeier: Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, it was just supposed to be a romantic day trip.

It was supposed to be a romantic day trip. That's all it was supposed to be. They'd packed Steve's truck up with everything Danny thought they might possibly need. For Danny, that was a change of clothes or two - each, a cooler full of food, bug spray, sunscreen, phone charger and whatever else he'd managed to sneak in that Steve hadn't seen. Steve had stopped him at the satellite phone. Which he'd found stashed under the seat of his truck after he'd taken it away from Danny. He just shook his head and chose to put it back where he'd found it. Why tempt fate or Danny's anger? He wasn't stupid.

"Danny, do you think we'll really need all this? We're just going up the coast for a romantic day trip. We're not preparing for a zombie apocalypse."

"Do I need to remind you of all the times things have gone wrong? Stranded in the middle of the ocean? Or how about when we were stranded in the jungle?”

Steve gave a groan. "It wasn't a jungle."

"Seemed like it!" Danny shot back at him.

"We're going to be in civilization, cars, buildings with people all around us!" He gave up at that point when Danny holstered his loaded gun and deposited it in the glove box. "Just get in so we can get going," Steve said with a shake of his head. He loved Danny so he was willing to overlook his little eccentricities. Plus, things always seemed to go south for them. How could he argue when deep down he knew Danny was right?

An hour into the drive, he looked over to see Danny dozing in his seat. He smiled, happy that Danny had relaxed and he felt himself beginning to relax as well. Danny meant well, always wanting to be prepared. How could he fault him? But, he was determined to not let anything ruin their day together.

The truck coming to a stop had Danny's eyes snapping open. He reached out to get his gun from the glove box only to feel a hand on his. "We're only stopped for gas," Steve said with a chuckle. "No need to grab your gun."

The shouting from inside the little store attached to the gas station had them both on alert. Steve didn't stop Danny this time when he went for his gun. Danny slid out from the truck, closed his door quietly and inched closer to the store, gun ready. Steve was right behind him. The yelling got louder.

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!" A woman's voice screamed.

Together they entered the store, unnoticed as the yelling between a man and a woman continued.

"You're about to be real sorry!" The woman screamed, holding a gun in her hand.

"No please, don't." The man yelled back.

Danny stepped out, coming up behind them. "Put your hands where I can see them!"

Danny and Steve watched as the couple threw their hands up.

"Take whatever you want, just don't hurt us!" The man pleaded.

"Turn around," Steve said to the woman. He watched as a shaking teenage girl turned around hands in the air but one still held the gun. "Drop your gun." Steve ordered and watched as she let it fall to the ground cracking and breaking as it hit, a red substance splattering on the ground.

"Danny, put your gun down. It's only a plastic toy gun." Steve turned to look at the couple. "Sorry, Five-0, we thought you were going to do harm to each other."

The girl shook her head. "N-no, water gun f-filled with red food coloring. Ch-cheated on me." She stammered between hiccuped tears.

"Oh, God!" Danny said. "You see, something like this always happens. I swear we're cursed!" He said as he stormed out of the store, leaving Steve to apologize to the teenagers.

He came out to find Danny sitting in the truck. "Let's just go home," he muttered to Steve.

"Yeah, kind of a mood killer." Steve said and winced at the look Danny threw him. "I love you. And, at least we aren't stranded in the ocean or the jungle."

He watched as Danny smiled and began to laugh. "Kind of makes me wish we were!"

With a chuckle, Steve started the truck and reversed their direction, driving them back toward home. Taking Danny's hand and squeezing it he said a silent prayer that they'd get back home without another incident.


End file.
